All Isn't Fair in Love and War
by invader13panda
Summary: A few spoilers  from wikapedia  But a love story. Heaps of OttoxLaura and a lot of ShelbyxWing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I just wanted to tell you there are a few spoilers and that i don't own H.I.V.E.

p.s. this is the new edited version, sorry about the typos ;)

* * *

><p>HIVE. Unknown location.<p>

Chapter 1

Otto, Wing and Shelby sit alone in the hall around the infirmary aside from the occasional nurse. Laura is inside on one of the sterile white medical beds.

Two days ago they had found her in the laboratory of ravens old assassin schoolm, the glasshouse, with the help of Nigel and a few other students that had been captured during the Hunt.

Laura had apparently been experimented on and tortured, given her large bruises and incisions along with strange markings all down her back. She wasn't responding to medication and was on life support.

Things weren't looking up.

Otto was the worst off of the three, taking it personally.

He had given her the information that her captors had demanded of her, the location of The Hunt. They had come to know that they had threatened to kill Laura's family if she hadn't given them the location.

And they had killed them anyway. Laura had taken action and had contacted HIVE before they had experimented on her and left her near death on a cold stone floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I just wanted to tell you there are a few spoilers and that i don't own H.I.V.E.

p.s.

* * *

><p>HIVE. Unknown location.<p>

Chapter 2

Shelby's point of view (About a week after finding Laura)

Waking up alone in my room made me feel alone and cold, sometimes Wing would sit and talk to me for a while and kiss me goodnight but he could never stay. I missed Laura; even her nerd talk would be better than the sound of her shallow breathing and still form in the hospital bed.

Wing interrupted my sad thoughts as he opened the door and walked over to me. He sat next to me on my bed. Ever my quiet ninja boy, he didn't say much but he didn't need to. He knew I missed Laura, as we had been friends for almost 6 years and he has been my boyfriend for almost 3, and the thought of losing her had put me in a hole. She was kind of like the sister I had never asked for.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't see Wing move. Before I knew it he was holding me bridal style and pressing me close to him.

I don't know how he does it but he knew what I needed.

I let my tears pour from my eyes and he rocked me gently, some of his own tears mixing silently with mine.

We sat until the bell sounded for class, and we walked toward our class. His warmth and closeness making me feel comfortable and safe as we walked to our class, looking for Otto.

Otto had been a mess for the better part of a month, he took Laura's abduction and problem seriously and blamed himself, he had lost whatever weight he had possessed (he was already a tall skinny thing) and had dark circles under his eyes. He spent hours trying to help rouse Laura, but from what we had heard, Laura wasn't responding.

Looking at our class we couldn't find him, so we sat down and waited for him.

He never came.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Otto POV

Ten minutes prior to last chapter

Walking down the long hallway to the infirmary I bumped into one of the nurses that look after Laura. She seemed in a rush, her hair and clothing rumpled and messy. I asked her what was wrong and I got the last thing I expected

Shelby POV

"She's gone"

I didn't know how to respond.

I turned to Wing, he was shocked as well, we looked back at Otto, you could see panic and fear in his usually confident blue eyes.

He looked beaten, with dark circles under his eyes and his overall appearance looked beaten and tired.

"She has a broken leg and she is badly injured, she couldn't have gone far" wing said looking around the small room.


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter! YAY :D thank you for your patience my fellow writers

Ps. I edited some of the other chapters so that now they make sence :D

* * *

><p>Wings POV<p>

We had searched the school nearly two hours, with no success, and it was getting close to the night lockdown.

Shelby and I sat down on her bed and looked over at Otto who was pacing the length of the room, mumbling to himself.

"Otto" I said, attempting to gain his attention.

Otto kept pacing still mumbling to himself.

"HEY EINSTINE!" Shelby yelled at him, bursting him out of his thoughts and making him trip over something, falling to the floor with a loud thunk.

"WHAT?" he asked getting up, shaking a bit with nerves and looked over at Shelby and I.

Shelby looked like she was going to give him a beating but I held her back, wrapping my arms around her and pulled her close to calm her down.

"There are still places we haven't checked, so let's think about where she could have gotten to"

I said trying to calm the two down.

They agreed and split up, Shelby and I going in the cafeteria and again at the infirmary to see if Laura had returned.

While Otto went to a place neither of us knew.

His and Laura's secret place

* * *

><p>And so the plot thickens dun-dun-duuuuun!<p>

I am so evil; I can't help it though, because I have a medical issue that makes me write them!

No really! ;)

I just finished writing most of it out on paper, so now I edit it and type it up between(and sometimes during) my classes. Patience is required by the by ;)

Send me love! Give me reviews and maybe I will post faster ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><span>Otto's POV<span>

Wing and Shelby went to check the infirmary again to see if there had been any progress in finding Laura, I on the other hand was running as fast as I could. Down to the one place I had been to with Laura before she had been taken by Glass house.

Our place.

Professor Pike had assigned us a secret project for extra credit, but in actuality he saw that we were both bored in class and would rather spend our time on something that would actually challenge us.

So he assigned us B.I.R.D.

Meaning Bio-mechanical Information Gathering Device, It look like a small humming bird, but in actuality it is a flying camera, capable of getting a 360 degree view of any given area and scan inferred, heat and ultraviolet waves. It was able to fly at speeds of 60 mph and give small electrical shocks from the tip of its metal beak.

Needless to say, we were goofing off most of the time, and we finished our prototype in a less than a week and then used the prototype to spy on people and mess with others (as we could use it via remote control). Laura would bring snacks and we would sit there and enjoy each other every day. And the room was only a few corridors away from H.I.V. 's core so sometimes Laura and I would wander down to visiting him.

I missed it, we had gotten extremely close during that time.

And to think that I had given her the one thing that had taken her away, and to see her on that floor in the Glass house so close to death was an experience I never wanted to relive.

As I was thinking and not looking where I was walking I slipped on some liquid on the floor.

Getting up I noticed I had slipped on a pool of blood.

Looking ahead I saw a trail of it.

Leading to the door of our room.

* * *

><p>Tease, tease, teaser ;) oh, how I love the cliffhanger<p>

Sorry, I was absent for quite a while. And I left you all dangling over the edge.

(Saying this as I push you further over the edge)

The good part is right around the corner!

Love panda


End file.
